crashofcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackhole
The Blackhole is a Power-Up in Crash Of Cars. Functions When picked up, the Blackhole's containment device is mounted facing the front of the vehicle. Using the power-up trigger will launch a purple Blackhole into the direction the vehicle is facing. After a certain distance, upon contact with a vehicle, or if the player uses the power-up trigger again, it will expand and remain stationary until it vanishes after around 5-7 seconds. For the duration of deployment, it will start to attract things around it. Examples include: * Nearby obstacles such as destructible terrain features (they merely disappear if not detachable) ** This does not include explosive barrels which are unaffected by it. * Crowns * ''Land Mines'' * Homing Missiles * ''Cannon's'''' fired rounds, including those extra ones from a Log Truck/Pirate Ship/Limo/Dutchman'' * Spread Cannon's rounds * Hostile vehicles (They can still escape provided if they have sufficient velocity beforehand) Those in italics are able to slightly increase the Black Hole's duration, indicated by it turning red. The same will happen if too many obstacles are involved, but it's purely cosmetic in that case. After expiring, it produces an implosion accompanied by a smooth ripping sound, dealing 2 damage to all vehicles within it's AOE, which can be negated by any type of invincibility. Crowns are added to the user's counter when they are absorbed, including the final implosion. If the user is already defeated, the Black Hole will not suck in Crowns but all other effects will occur normally. Strategy With This is quite a unique power-up of it's own. Mostly it behaves like a single-shot weapon, similar to a Trebuchet (with certain modifiers) and the Railgun. However, the Black Hole has the most reliable duration and AOE out of them all. Even with trebuchet's range modifiers, it is still beaten by the utility from the singularity. It is less offensive than the other two, but can be effective when used defensively. It can be activated as soon as it's launched, stalling pursuers and absorbing all Cannon attacks, as well as nullifying close-range attacks such as the flamethrower and spikes. It can also be used to clear landmines deployed by other vehicles - An effective tactic against them if they have duration modifiers. Additionally, the abilities of most vehicles are effectively paralyzed when within the AOE. While it's not usable for a counter-attack, this is the best you can get in a pinch, only comparable to the shield and losing it due to the lack fo comprehensive invincibility. Even disregarding the mentioned abilities, it's still a safe way to salvage crowns without engaging other vehicles that would otherwise target the player instead Against There is not much you can do against it. There are very few ways of being knocked out, examples include the War Machine, Boost, and teleport. Time Machine will be useless since it'll be slowed before the ability can activate. The practical counter to the Black Hole is to use invincibility to negate the otherwise unavoidable damage, if possible. But that isn't always available, and thus the threat is never ignorable. Luckily, it takes some time to arrive at it's target so a watchful player can easily avoid it with a faster vehicle. Also, since most players tend to use it like the railgun if no target is within range, staying away from other players will reduce the chance that a black hole will hit the player. Trivia * The Black Hole is based on the eponymous real-life cosmic entity, which is formed as a star collapses to the extent it creates a singularity, capable of pulling anything inside it. * The Black Hole was added in the Atlantis Update, making it the first power-up to be introduced after the game's global launch. * The Black Hole is the first power-up that can counter several power-ups. * The Black Hole has an unstable bug whereas the manual detonation cannot be activated at all after being launched. After hotfixes in the Atlantis Update, the rate of which this bug occurs has been reduced significantly. * The Homing Missile does not have a unique absorption animation. When it is sucked in, it simply detonates. * The Black Hole lacks modifiers, making it one of the few power-ups with this attribute. The others include Homing Missile and Teleport. * The ability to destroy map obstacles is glitched. It may not trigger properly in many cases. * The speed of the singularity is consistent, regardless of anything else. * Despite the Trebuchet launching a visible Bomb, it cannot be pulled by the Black Hole at all. ** It will also not absorb dropped flame thrower, barrels held by Bomb Bot/Forklift, Ice balls from the Freeze Cannon, Oil Puddles, or other black holes. * If one observes closely, it makes a futuristic laser sound as the containment device throws the singularity forwards. * Taken landmines are stripped of their camouflage holograms, if they have any. The same goes for Bomb Bot. * Unlike Landmines and Health, the Black Hole will not deploy via the carrier vehicle being destroyed, despite the fact that it was already armed when mounted on a vehicle. Category:Power-Ups Category:Atlantis Update